Playing Games
by akr0070
Summary: Modern AU: Lately Inuyasha has been obsessed with playing his new video game and has been coming to bed later and later every night ignoring her...needs. Kagome decides that enough is enough and that if he wanted to play games she could play games. One shot. Possibly two. Lots of Citrus.


**Author's note:** THIS IS A STORY WITH VERY SEXUAL CONTENT. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SUCH MATERIAL. Now that y'all have been warned I hope you enjoy this little citrus story.

**Playing Games**

Kagome sat in the living room of their large apartment flipping through a romance novel wishing she was the one being taken roughly from behind rather than reading about it, Again, for fifth night in a row. Her hunky live in boyfriend had been distracted this week by an early birthday present. This brand new video game from his buddy Miroku that way they can play online with all their friends from back home. She figured he would play it on nights when she had to work late at the restaurant. Now it's been five nights that she has been off from the restaurant and every night he has been in the office chatting away on Skype with his friends and not paying attention to her…. needs.

She is not usually one of those girls who are begging for attention from her boyfriend. They had a great balance of spending time together and also pursuing their own interests. Lately he had been so intense about playing this game that he had been coming to bed later and later every night. She was usually pasted out in bed by the time he joined her and it had been a week since they had been physical. All of sudden she heard loud shouts of "Oh damn!" and "Get him get him get him!" Turning her attention again over to the book she tried to focus on the romantic heroine in the story. _Roderick looked deep into her eyes as he pressed his hard length against her thigh letting her know his desire for her. Biting her lip she grabbed onto his….. _Kagome slammed the book shut and decided that enough was enough. If he wanted to play games she would play games.

Inuyasha had gotten up from his desk to use the restroom and Kagome put her plan into motion. She crept into the office making sure the camera had been turned off on the monitor and placed the headphones with the microphone on the desk from the large black swivel chair. Noticing the disgusting amount of potato chip bags littering the desk she sighed deeply. After they were done being physical he was going to clean this room up or he wouldn't be getting any more from her. Quickly throwing away a few of the soda bottles and bags of half eaten snacks she shook her head. The slam of the refrigerator door reminded her of game. Sliding into the space for your feet in the large mahogany desk she kept quiet as he meandered in the office. If he wanted to play a game that's fine, she could play games too.

He walked in wearing nothing but boxers and a t shirt. He closed the door behind him to avoid distractions from her TV shows. Picking up the headphones with microphone he attached them around his ears. "Hey guys I am back. Sorry I thought I heard Kagome but she must have left. Are yall ready to start the new build?" She rolled her eyes, he was always getting on to her about distracting him during a mission but something told her that he wouldn't mind this distraction. All she heard was some random clicking noises and some smack talk about which strategy to use and how to troll the other team without costing too much in supplies. Not noticing her presence under the desk she carefully pulled his dick from the hole in his boxers. He jerked at the touch on his manhood. "Whoa" he exclaimed.

Kagome smiled to herself as Inuyasha's body tightened and hardened in her palm. "Are you ok man?" Inuyasha heard Kouga ask him on the other end of the line.

"Yea man, I am fine" he swatted her hand away to focus on the game finally realizing her hiding spot.

"Cool well get your head in the game man we are gonna beat these guys this time"

Kagome lightly kissed his thigh and then lightly kissed the weeping tip of his hardness and slowly began to suck on the sensitive head. Delighting in his hands clenching at his sides as he tried to stifle his moans in the microphone and the clicking began to slow. Obvious voices of protests on the other end of the line were heard but she remained intent of making him squirm. **So she stopped...** _That will show him to leave me wanting more. _

Thinking that she had stopped for good he played his game more intensely. A minute into hearing more shouts about the game she decided to take it to another level. She swirling her tongue around the length working her hand around the rest of him. She heard a sharp intake of breath. Growing harder in her mouth with every passing moment she took him deeper into her wet cavern. Suddenly she heard a deep grunt from him obviously pleased with her enthusiasm. **So she stopped. **Then he coughed to cover up the groan trying not to give anything away to the guys online. The voices in the headset grew louder as he was apparently slacking in the game, sexual frustration in his body was playing with his mind.

Delighting in his predicament she decided to up the ante. Each time she pulled him deeper in she massaged him with her tongue, tracing every solid inch of his length. He rolled the chair backwards to allow more room for her dirty deeds under the desk. She remembered something from the book she had just been reading, and decided to try humming while he was in her mouth. Tingling vibrations traveled up his spine. Between the strokes of her mouth on him she looked at him with pure lust. Seeing her enjoy this as much as he was was enough to drive him crazy. **So she stopped.** He clicked his mouse faster hoping to get through the game as quickly as possible so he could fuck his extremely hot girlfriend.

Taking her hand she rubbed the base of cock in the motion with her mouth to intensify his pleasure. Eager to push him over the edge she began to start teasing his tip more with every thrust of her tongue around his shaft. Reaching under the table his fingers entangled in her hair, he began to rock his hips in motion with her mouth, urging her to finish this sweet torture. Moans escaped his mouth and it was interrupting the game with his friends.** So she stopped. **Hearing a whine from him she almost felt sorry playing with him like this.

They both heard the other guys yelling from the headset, "Where are you man?" Pumping her mouth faster and faster knowing he was close to finishing. The clicking from the game stopped. He was too enthralled in the ministrations from her mouth to focus on anything else. Instead of stopping him she decided to press forward with her seduction. Hoping he would return the favor for her as soon as he finished. Now they were screaming, "Come on Man! Are you coming?" Immediately she sucked her lips around him and pulled against him as hard as she could and he screamed "Yes! I am cumming!" finally reaching the moment of release he had been so desperate to achieve. Kagome pulled away from him slowly licking her lips enthralled with the sight of him panting hard from his intense orgasm she replied, "I like playing games too".

Author's note:

I may add another chapter depending on how everyone likes it. So let me know if you want another chapter. Feel free to check out my other stories! I have a similar one shot called Caramel Delight and Regency Romance story called Honey.


End file.
